


Amaterasu

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Asshole Izuna, Autistic Tobirama, Butsuma es un padre decente, Demisexual Tobirama, Founders Era, Hashirama es un mal hermano sin querer, Humorous Ending, Light Angst, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Madara lo intenta, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mitología y Folclore Shinobi, No Beta, Original Mythology, Puede ser sobreprotector cuando quiere, Senju Tōka y Uzumaki Mito (mención), Tajima también, morimos como hombres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: "Bienaventurados aquellos que han nacido con los ojos de Amaterasu, el clan Uchiha os rendirá tributo eterno, sin importar vuestra familia o género. Quién nazca a imagen y semejanza de la diosa del sol y el fuego será parte vital del clan, así lo deseen o no."Tobirama Senju fue condenado por esas palabras al nacer.♦Basado en "Captured Crimson" de Emilx311 para la MadaTobi Week 2019.





	Amaterasu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Amaterasu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325625) by [AndyMoon_SummerLavg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg)
  * Inspired by [Captured Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353984) by [Emilx311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311). 

> Soy novata, pero espero lo disfruten. Fue hecho con mucho amor <3

El fuego hacía rizos rojos que se movían como su salvaje naturaleza le permitía entre las llamas. Con el crepitar que producía y una luz que emanaba con poca fuerza, los rizos seguían su danza. Rojo, naranja y un suave amarillo se distinguían, atractivos colores que te avisaban del peligro de tocarle, de acercarse más de lo seguro. El fuego, tan necesario para la supervivencia, que con su belleza podía ofrecer tanto pero a la vez podía arrasar el mundo sin miramiento, un arma letal a la que se aprendía a usar, controlar y temer.

Tobirama suspiró, embelesado al mirar el privado espectáculo en la sala de su hogar, en medio del recinto Senju.

Encontró que los Uchiha no tenían mejor símbolo que el fuego, aquel que recorría sus venas y se exhibía en sus jutsu. Amaterasu, diosa del sol y el fuego favorecía al clan de cuervos desde hacía siglos y ellos respondían dándole tributo a los bienaventurados, aquellos que fueron modelados por ella a su imagen y semejanza.

Ojos rojos como la sangre, piel blanca como la nieve. El cabello podría ser de cualquier color, los colores claros eran preferibles, pero si podía ser un blanco puro era más que perfecto. Una imagen sagrada a sus ojos de caleidoscopio, impresa en su inigualable memoria.

Butsuma Senju temió esa imagen desde que su segundo hijo nació, aterrado de las posibilidades. Rendir tributo a los llamados bienaventurados sonaría agradable si no supiese de los rumores que corrían entre los clanes, de como los Uchiha robaban aquellos con tales características sin importar su procedencia, tomándolos como esposas y esposos, nunca permitiéndoles ver a su familia de nuevo o permitiendo a los demás clanes saber el estado de los bienaventurados. Tenían ese derecho para su desgracia, él lo sabía, habría leído cien veces el Tratado Sagrado del Fuego en su juventud y otras cien más después de esa tormentosa noche de Febrero en que su hijo albino nació.

En un principio pensó en ocultarlo, en no permitir que ningún ser de cabello nocturno y ojos giratorios tocase o viese nunca a su niño, su segundo heredero, el hermano del pequeño Hashirama, el segundo hijo de su amada esposa, tan pequeño y frágil como cualquier bebé era. Sin embargo, la guerra era poderosa, un virus que llevaba succionando la vida de los dos clanes por tanto tiempo que cada guerrero contaba, los ancianos sedientos de sangre se lo recordaron, incluso uno que con los años perdería la visión y podría ser raptado por el enemigo sin que él pudiese más que tragar las lágrimas que su padre en su juventud le enseñó a odiar.

Él iría a la guerra, sería otro niño soldado y llevaría el símbolo Senju con orgullo, porque Butsuma se encargaría de que su niño nunca pudiese ser arrastrado por las garras de Uchiha. Ellos nunca pagarían su odio con él fuera del campo de batalla, porque no había nada que lo obligase a entregarlo voluntariamente y su hijo siempre podría escapar, se prometió a si mismo encargarse de tal tarea.

Hashirama en cambio, solo vio a su padre actuar como un idiota amante de la guerra y no entendió el temor por la vida de su pequeño hermano. Entendió que era raro, muy sensible con algunas cosas y con otras totalmente insensible, alguien que los demás encontrarían demasiado difícil de tratar con sus gustos excéntricos y actuar distante, pero ¿No deberían los Uchiha adorarlo? Si jugaban bien sus cartas su hermano podría ser amado por un clan que lo ve como alguien sagrado y a la vez traer la paz entre ellos. Hashirama nunca preguntó, nunca indagó, solo ideó y planeó a escondidas, incluso después del incidente del río, solo que ahora tenía a un candidato perfecto y nadie lo sabría hasta que finalmente Butsuma falleció, dejando al clan y a Tobirama bajo su mando.

Tobirama sacudió su cabeza, abrumado por pensar así de su Anija. Sabía que lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, que no quería causarle daño de ninguna manera y que en su siempre terco cerebro esa era la única solución. Él quería cuidar de su único hermano restante como mejor le parecía, pero...

Él tenía miedo, tenía miedo de su futuro porque su pasado solo le indicaba cosas horribles. No importaba que llevasen casi un mes de negociaciones por la paz, que ha tenido este tiempo para aceptar la idea de que dentro de una semana sería el esposo de Madara Uchiha, que haya podido poner todas las clausulas que quisiera en el contrato de matrimonio sin objeción por parte de los Uchiha, nada lo ponía en paz. Y Hashirama no lo entendía.

Hashirama no lo entendía porque él no había pasado por los incontables intentos de rapto que solo tuvo valor de contar a su padre, de las noches en vela esperando solo en casa que todos volvieran de sus misiones porque él no podía correr más riesgos, de los incómodos coqueteos de varios Uchiha a mitad de la batalla o siquiera de las miradas extrañas que le dirigían, siempre con el Sharingan activado como si quisieran inspeccionarlo a fondo a cada segundo. Él se sabía una persona extraña, que según palabras de su propia familia necesitaba "cuidados especiales y extrema comprensión", pero creía firmemente que cualquier otro en su situación no se sentiría halagado o adorado, sino instigado y acosado, visto como un trofeo al cual ganar en vez de una persona.

Acarició el pelaje que siempre usaba con su armadura, teniéndolo por esa noche en su regazo para obtener un estímulo agradable. Se sintió mejor, agradeciendo que funcionase tan bien aún fuera de batalla para calmar sus nervios y ansiedad, al salvarlo de una caída severa a pesar del ambiente inusualmente tranquilo que lo rodeaba. Mordió por impulso su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, tratando con eso pensar en las cosas positivas.

La guerra acabaría al fin, los niños del clan (los cuales amaba como si fueran suyos) podrían tener una infancia feliz y segura, ya no perdería a nadie y podría empezar a tomar más misiones sin compañía, libre del miedo de ser cazado como un ciervo. Tōka podría casarse y tener hijos en paz, Hashirama y Mito al fin criarían a sus hijos sin miedo, Izuna dejaría de ser un completo raro que intenta matarlo mientras le coquetea e incluso Madara podría ser agradable, podría por lo menos tener un trato cordial mutuo sin acercamiento físico y mucho menos sexual.

Tobirama sonrió. Si las cosas salían bien, si las esperanzas de su hermano en Madara y el clan Uchiha eran correctas, podría no ser tan malo. Solo rogaba en silencio que los temores de su padre no fueran ciertos, por lo menos no por completo.

♦

La semana pasó tan rápido que Tobirama aún se sentía aturdido, poco preparado mental y emocionalmente para enfrentar su destino. Caminaba ansioso alrededor del gigantesco cuarto en el que se preparó para la ceremonia que pronto empezaría, en un templo en una zona neutral. Sentía que por momentos iba a tener un derrumbe, el primero en muchos años, pero trataba de mantener la compostura aún en soledad como se le había enseñado.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que ahí yacía, revisando su vestimenta por quinta vez, viendo algo borroso cada detalle. Llevaba el traje ceremonial masculino pero en un color blanco y detalles rojos, a la vez que se había visto obligado a tratar en vano de peinar su rebelde cabello y colocarse un broche de plata que emulaba el símbolo Uchiha con ayuda de rubíes que resaltaban sus ojos. La tela era un infierno sensorial (¿Por qué no era algodón? ¿Les mataría usar una tela cómoda por una vez?) y no había nada en su atuendo que le hiciera sentir cómodo, ni siquiera el símbolo Senju, aunque agradecía no tener que usar todas las joyas, el pesado kimono y el maquillaje que los Uchiha habían insistido que "merecía".

A punto de arrancarse ese tonto traje e ir desnudo al altar porque definitivamente sería más cómodo, decidió sentarse en el piso sin más y usar por primera vez sus habilidades como sensor desde que aquel día había comenzado. Una sensación cercana al alivio lo invadió cuando sintió como si el mundo se encendiera, llenándose de colores, matices y profundidad. Pronto la sensación se fue y un dolor de cabeza punzo con fuerza en su cráneo por la cantidad intrusiva de sensaciones, pero aún así había valido la pena.

Podía sentir el Chakra de todos en aquel lugar a la perfección, detallando cada pequeña fluctuación incluso en los civiles cercanos, pudiendo notar las emociones que se arremolinaban en los dos clanes que afuera le esperaban. Decidió mantener su rango restringido a esa zona por el momento, teniendo suficiente con las más de cien personas que le rodeaban. Con curiosidad se dedicó unos segundos a buscar aquellos Chakras que eran familiares.

Primero notó a Mito en la puerta. Ella era una costa tranquila que mecía sus olas solo con los suaves movimientos de viento, una roca firme en la que Tobirama podía confiar para aferrarse si la tormenta se avecinaba. Tōka estaba a su lado, siendo un contenedor de rabia y desconfianza, su Chakra meneándose como llamas en el fuego, un animal salvaje preparado para atacar si la amenaza se volvía importante. Era un consuelo su furia, la única que se atrevió a abogar por su libertad aunque fuera intentando degollar a Hashirama en el proceso, Tobirama solo podía agradecer que a pesar de ello pudiese comportarse y no intentar asesinar a ningún miembro del clan que intentó secuestrarlo tantas veces en el pasado.

Como si pensar en ellos los atrajera, pudo sentir el electrizante Chakra de Izuna moviéndose de un lado a otro al rededor de la casa en la que su cuarto estaba, probablemente dando órdenes y verificando los últimos detalles de la ceremonia con quien se le cruzase. Burbujeaba como una olla a punto de explotar, repleto de una mezcla interesante entre felicidad, exasperación y algo parecido a unos celos bien manejados. Su rival siempre había sido un manojo de emociones que sabía cubrir con astucia en el campo de batalla, pero parecía que las bodas y ceremonias le ponían nervioso. El albino sonrió en secreto, divertido por tal información.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó dos Chakra poderosos, ambos muy lejos uno del otro, pero inmensamente familiares y preocupantes, la razón de su actual angustia. El Chakra brillante y alegre, tan grande como el sol y fresco como una mañana de verano a mitad del bosque se acercaba a paso firme a su habitación y no había nada que le negara que su dueño era ni más ni menos que su hermano mayor, un completo tarado al que quería ahorcar. Como si del Yin y el Yang se tratarán, al otro lado del lugar, esperando paciente en la entrada del templo estaba Madara con su Chakra oscuro y profundo, inmenso como el cielo y salvaje como un incendio forestal que purifica la tierra, ese día deslumbraba lleno de emociones que a el Senju más joven le confundían. Parecía haber verdadera felicidad en su interior, una orgullosa satisfacción y nervios, más parecidos a los de un novio que realmente está a punto de casarse con la mujer que ama y no a los de un hombre que por sus creencias religiosas se veía obligado a desposar a un enemigo que de por si era hombre.

Madara estaba loco sin duda, al igual que su hermano y todo el clan Uchiha.

Sintió los picos de furia en el Chakra de Tōka y la fría resignación de Mito cuando Hashirama tocó su puerta antes de entrar, pero aún así le dio permiso de entrar. Vestía sus mejores ropas, al igual que todos allá afuera, pero él destacaba como siempre. Quería que el día terminase pronto, porque sino terminaría dándose a la fuga y eso solo lastimaría a su clan.

— Tobira —Susurró con cariño el mayor, acercándose a paso lento al susodicho— Ya es hora ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Importa? —Cuestionó con desdén poco creíble levantándose tan rápido que el mundo dio vueltas por un segundo— Solo vamos antes de que Tōka asesine a alguien, Anija.

No tuvo que mirar el rostro de su hermano para sentir la ola de decepción que azotó a su Chakra, pero fue aliviada tan rápido por una capa de seguridad y determinación que no podía afectarle más, con los años había aprendido a por lo menos no sentirse tan mal como cuando niño. Mentiría si dijera que no le había perdonado ya, las faltas de Hashirama fueron algo que debía aceptar al final sin importar qué, era él después de todo. Sin flaquear ni un segundo entrelazó su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de su hermano y salieron de la casa, seguidos detrás por Tōka y Mito. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al pensar que quien debía llevarlo era su padre y que su madre debí ir detrás junto a sus hermanos, pero la guerra le enseñó que debía sentirse feliz de aún tener alguien que lo llevase, por más de que la situación fuese deprimente.

Como un rayo ansioso sintió a Izuna correr hasta donde su hermano, gritando a todos ponerse en sus posiciones, provocando una risa maliciosa por parte de Tōka. Hashirama le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante antes de que llegasen al frente de un arco de flores rojas y blancas probablemente creado por el mismo, dando inicio a una alfombra blanca que se veía interminable hasta las puertas del templo, donde Madara e Izuna junto a los ancianos de ambos clanes le esperaban. A su mano izquierda estaba todo el clan Senju, mirándolo como si fuese un pobre cordero en sacrificio y a su derecha estaba el clan Uchiha, por primera vez mirándole sin el Sharingan activo pero con ojos de adoración, como si la misma Amaterasu hubiese bajado del cielo y estuviese a punto de casarse con su cabeza de clan.

Tragó saliva, preocupado por el silencio de ultratumba que había, poniéndose aún más nervioso cuando Tōka y Mito tuvieron que irse discretamente a su lugar más cerca de templo, dejándolo solo con su hermano mayor. Izuna dio una orden con el ademán de una mano y música tranquila empezó a sonar, de hecho, era una canción antigua que su madre le cantaba en las noches para dormir antes de fallecer. Hashirama empezó a caminar de nuevo y el solo pudo seguirle, tratando con toda la disciplina que se le había enseñado a mantenerse erguido mirando hacia adelante.

El cúmulo de Chakra que le rodeaba era asfixiante, tantos en tan diversa cantidad y forma, llenos de emociones complejas, todo dirigido a su persona. Podía sentir el enojo contenido de buena parte de sus familiares, especialmente los ancianos, la pena de los niños, la resignación de los adultos, la sorpresa de los jóvenes e incluso la alegría de algunos, porque realmente nunca fue muy querido, pero lo preferían de su lado que con sus enemigos mortales. Y después estaban los Uchiha, siendo tan... No tenía palabras que lo describiera.

Podía sentir la devoción religiosa a su imagen, también el odio por sus asesinatos, mas no era como en los intentos de rapto del pasado. Puede que por parte de algunos ancianos de su consejo y de los pocos que habían sobrevivido a su caza (Jamás olvidaría sus firmas, como no lo haría con los asesinos de sus hermanos) hubiese algo oscuro y retorcido en su adoración hacia él, más cercano a una enferma obsesión con obtenerlo que a una necesidad religiosa de "cuidarlo". Sin embargo, podía sentir la maravilla de los niños al verle, a los jóvenes sentir celos de Madara y estar encantados por él, los adultos brillaban en interés real por su persona y los ancianos que no pertenecían al consejo se sentían cálidos, dispuestos a cuidarle como si fuera una preciosa joya, un miembro de su familia. Era confuso, era mucho, demasiado para él, era una revolución de sentimientos que cambiaban su mundo, hacía que su pecho se estrujara, sus manos sudaran y...

— Senju ¿Estás bien? Pareces un fantasma —Dijo Izuna dedicándole unos ojos llenos de honesta preocupación que le asustaban, a pesar de que realmente nunca le vio a los ojos.

Y de repente estaba frente a las puertas del templo, frente a Madara que se veía preocupado y no sentía nada más que a su hermano con el hermano que siempre quiso, arropándolo con su Chakra trayéndole algo de paz. Dudoso miró a Hashirama, quien le dedicaba una mirada que lo hacía ver igual a Butsuma, una que le pedía que por una vez fuese normal y no lo decepcionara. Suspiró, puso su mejor máscara y asintió altivo, logrando que por lo menos su futuro esposo le creyera por el momento.

Sin más, la abrieron las puertas del templo y la ceremonia inició. No más de dos horas después, estaba casado y en la recepción de su boda, llegando el atardecer a pintar el cielo con lindos colores que le hipnotizan aún hoy.

La fiesta que Izuna había planeado estaba saliendo a la perfección, siendo ruidosa y estresante para Tobirama en primera instancia, pero también recordándole que increíblemente era una victoria política considerando que nadie había peleado con nadie hasta ese momento. También llevaba casi veinte minutos recibiendo miembros del clan Uchiha que traían algún regalo para él, ya fueran libros, joyería, artesanías, armas o quizás alguna poesía o canción, y aún faltaba más de la mitad de los regalos. Para su suerte estaba sentado en una mesa larga que estaba sobre un elevado junto a Madara, quien parecía mortalmente aburrido al igual que él, mirando directamente a los invitados pero lo suficientemente apartado para que tuviese que alzar la voz para que le escuchasen hablar, dándole un poco de privacidad y alejándolo a la vez del ruido más molesto.

Cada tanto miraba a su Anija y este siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, sin importar que para ese punto ya hubiese ganado dos concursos de bebida contra el Uchiha y estuviese más ebrio que otra cosa. Madara murmuraba a veces sobre su hermano y su falta de modales, pero Tobirama no podía negar nada así que simplemente asentía. Hasta el momento no habían hablado apropiadamente, ni siquiera se miraban directamente, algo que le ponía nervioso considerando como la felicidad y satisfacción no habían abandonado el Chakra del pelinegro, un hecho contradictorio si no le hablaba. Y no había contado la pequeña discusión que tuvieron al inicio acerca de la ropa incómoda y la comida extra condimentada en la que Tobirama, como buena esposa, ganó.

Tōka e Izuna habían estado hablando todo ese tiempo, probablemente quejándose por las caras que cargaban, mientras Mito tenía pequeñas disputas intelectuales con algún que otro Uchiha que no conocía. Los ancianos del consejo se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre sí de vez en cuando, algo casi gracioso. Todo parecía bien.

Por otro lado, hasta el momento su regalo favorito había sido un poema de un Uchiha (¿Seto se llamaba? Parecía agradable) que contaba la leyenda acerca de los bienaventurados, sobre cómo Amaterasu se había presentado ante Indra Otsutsuki en una forma humana, bendiciendo su futuro con tres hijos y dos hijas, encomendando la tarea de adorar aquellos que se viesen como ella, ya que estos serían sus hijos y solo los herederos de Indra podrían brindarles un futuro resplandeciente. Era la primera vez que conocía la perspectiva Uchiha acerca de los bienaventurados, así que era importante para el, no lo suficiente como para cambiar años de miedo y desconfianza, pero como científico había aprendido a siempre conocer todos los detalles antes de argumentar en contra o a favor de algo.

Después de varios regalos, que ya se había cansado de contar, la fila finalmente había terminado y la noche había caído. Él no había comido casi nada, aunque Madara hacía minutos le había pedido a un sirviente que consiguiese comida adecuada para él y aún no aparecía el pobre muchacho, había empezado a mirar la botella de sake (uno tan caro como el demonio, algo que apreciaba), pensando en como esa noche, por tradición debía terminar. Se estremeció y tronó sus nudillos para calmar sus nervios. Fue cuando Madara finalmente se volteó a mirarlo y carraspeo para llamar su atención. Alzó una ceja, dedicándole una mirada suspicaz.

— Quiero disculparme —Sentenció con tanta seguridad que Tobirama lo encontró algo extraño.

— ¿Por qué? La guerra ya terminó y ustedes no poseen más culpa que el Senju por los últimos años —Argumentó, creyendo que por esa razón era que venía esas palabras tan de repente.

Madara rodó los ojos y farfulló:

— Eso lo sé, no me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces? —Curioseó, intrigado por sus palabras.

Notó como bajaba la mirada y se mordía una mejilla, ordenando las palabras en su cabeza lo mejor posible.

— Por todo... Concretamente por los intentos de, bueno, secuestro —Sus palabras salían dudosas, temblorosas— Mi padre nunca debió permitir a los ancianos seguir con una tradición tan inhumana, por más de que nunca le hemos hecho daño a ningún bienaventurado, fue algo realmente horrible por nuestra parte —Terminó, recuperando su seguridad.

Sorprendido, bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Hubiese preferido dejar ese tema para otro día, uno en el que no se sintiera al borde del derrumbe.

— Era su derecho, así lo dice la Carta Sagrada y ya de nada sirven las disculpas, al final consiguieron lo que querían, soy tu esposo —Acotó aún sin mirarle.

Madara frunció el ceño y con su puño golpeó la mesa como el hombre emocionalmente inestable que es. Tobirama apretó los labios, controlando lo mejor posible el susto que tal acción le provocó.

— ¡La Carta Sagrada está mal! —Gritó tan fuerte que los ancianos Uchiha le miraron con reproche, pero él los ignoró— Y si eres mi esposo es más que por tus ojos o tu piel o tu pelo, es por la paz y porque...

Después de mencionar la paz su voz había ido perdiendo volumen, ganando el interés del albino. Sabía que ese hombre anhelaba la paz tanto como su hermano, por ello era que estaba aquí, sacrificando su vida por tal sueño, pero desconocía que pudiese existir alguna otra razón. Tenía algo parecido a la esperanza y al miedo anidados en su pecho, todo por culpa de su hermano y padre, y Madara solo lo empeoraba.

— ¿Porqué qué? Estamos casados Uchiha, lo que sea que vayas a decir no podrá provocar que huya, no en este punto —Se quejó, dejando salir parte del resentimiento que tenía por esta boda.

Las mejillas pálidas del mayor se volvieron rosadas y trató inútilmente de ocultarlo con su flequillo ¿Pero qué...?

— Porque si tu hermano no es un mentiroso y no has estado enviando un doble a cada batalla y negociación, tú podrías ser un buen esposo, me gustaría tenerte como esposo, de hecho —Murmuró en voz tan baja y rápida que Tobirama no se creyó lo que oyó hasta varios segundos después.

Como si fuera automático, su rostro se pintó de un rosa potente que casi podría ser rojo a los ojos de la mayoría. La declaración del patriarca Uchiha era algo que no había esperado, su cerebro solo había aceptado las posibilidades que se le habían mostrado al principio, esto era... Ni siquiera sabía que podía gustarle a alguien de esa manera ¡Le habían enseñado que solo le querían por cuestiones religiosas y egoístas! ¿Como debía reaccionar? ¿Esto quería decir que ya no podía ignorar a su esposo? ¿Tendrían que consolidar su matrimonio esa noche aunque prácticamente ni se conocen fuera del área bélica y política?

Oh, que Amaterasu lo salve por favor.

— ¡Hashirama! ¡Izuna! ¡Sepárense ahora mismo, con un demonio! —Gruñó Tōka ajena a los sentimientos de los recién casados.

Mientras, Tobirama y Madara miraban con horror como sus respectivos hermanos se peleaban de forma tan burda y patética que hasta dos niños de seis años podrían hacer algo mejor.

— ¡Pero Tōka, él dijo que Tobira-chan no es puro! ¡Debo defender el honor de mi otouto! —Lloriqueó arrastrando las palabras cuando la mujer lo tomó por la oreja cual niño chiquito.

— ¡Yo no dije eso, mentiroso! —Chilló Izuna, también tomado por la oreja— ¡Dije que no hay manera de que ni siquiera haya besado a alguien! ¿Has visto a tu hermano, cabeza de tronco? ¡Mataría a Madara por una hora con esa belleza! Tuvo que besar a alguien antes ¡Es lógica!

Tobirama no supo cuando escondió su rostro ya rojo entre sus manos, sin importar que sus orejas fueran por el mismo camino, pero no quería ver cómo su esposo estaba igual de rojo y le miraba como si quisiera saber si tales acusaciones eran ciertas. Su reacción era una respuesta bastante clara.

— ¿¡Vez!? ¡Mira como habla de él! ¡Es un pervertido, quiere usar a mi Tobira-chan para cosas indecentes! ¡Merece la muerte, sí! —Gritó tratando de estrangular al más bajo de los dos.

— ¿¡Y qué crees que le hará Aniki hoy!? ¿Darle un besito de buenas noches? ¡Van a coger tarado! —Declaró como un baboso impertinente que no sabe que más de cien personas, incluidos niños, lo estaban escuchando.

Madara, por su parte, se preguntó seriamente quien dejó a su tonto hermano menor beber y si había un estanque Koi cerca.

— ¡Cállense maldita sea! ¡No es su problema si Tobirama es o no virgen y si Madara se lo coge o no! ¡Solo cállense! —Gruñó Tōka arrastrándolos lejos de la multitud que se había aglomerado alrededor, ganándose quejas por parte del par de idiotas.

Para ese punto Tobirama estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar de la pena, la vergüenza y la rabia, porque para ese punto no sabía si se había metido en una familia de locos o había salido de una. Madara por otro lado parecía a punto de quemar el lugar, algo que su esposo agradecería, pero por alguna razón la técnica de contar hasta cien había servido y se levantó, ofreciendo su mano para que también se levantara.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó, sonando más como una súplica.

— Por favor —Sollozó suavemente y se aferró a su mano como si fuera su salvación.

Escuchó como una riña entre los dos clanes empezó acerca de su pureza, las habilidades de Madara en la cama, las posibilidades de que Izuna en verdad asesinara a su hermano, Hashirama siendo un hermano sobreprotector por culpa del alcohol... Él solo se dedicó a seguir caminando en silencio junto a Madara, porque si el ruido empeoraba, la tela se sentiría más incómoda, sus habilidades de sensor serían el infierno y con todo lo que había pasado en el día ya tenía suficientes razones para tener un derrumbe que por lo menos lo haría llorar por una hora sin descanso.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el brazo de Madara rodear su cintura, para nada acostumbrado a un roce tan cercano por parte de alguien que no fuese su hermano. Miró al mayor aún con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y este solo pudo mirar a otro lado.

— Acerca de lo que dijo Izuna sobre lo que haremos esta noche...

— Tengo sueño y me gustaría dormir. Sólo —Interrumpió recalcando cada palabra con la voz más firme que podía sacar en ese punto.

Madara asintió, aunque pudo sentir la decepción que lo atravesó por sus palabras. No le importó mucho, él no era quien había sido regalado a un clan enemigo después de todo.

— ¡Madara, bastardo! —Chilló Hashirama, llamando la atención de la pareja.

— Dios no —Suplicó el albino a la nada, cerrando los ojos con toda su fuerza y un dolor de cabeza pinchando su cráneo.

Mientras tanto, Mito se estaba preparando para llevar a su esposo lejos de la fiesta. Tobirama se sintió mal por su cuñada. Solo un poco.

— ¡Si tocas a mi hermano hoy, olvida la alianza! ¡No permitiré que perviertas a mi hermanito! —Aseguró, pareciendo ridículamente imponente a pesar de ser un ebrio.

Madara parpadeó confundido y susurró:

— ¿Acaso no sabe que pasa después de las bodas o...?

Solo recibió el rostro de angustia de su esposo como respuesta. Hashirama estuvo a punto de gritar algo más cuando con un sello de manos por parte de su hermano menor, la joven pareja había desaparecido.

Fue una historia interesante la reacción de Madara cuando aparecieron en el recinto Senju, tal vez no más que la de los invitados en la fiesta, pero nada podría superar la cara de bobo que puso Madara cuando Tobirama finalmente se quitó ese horrible atuendo, lo echó de su cuarto y se fue a dormir sin más. Había tenido suficiente por una vida, tanto de su clan, como del Uchiha y especialmente de su esposo y su hermano.

Después de dormir, tal vez considere mejorar su relación con la diosa Amaterasu. Necesitará toda la ayuda del mundo si no quiere morir de angustia en este matrimonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto empezó como angustia pesada, luego se fue aligerando hasta que terminó con algo de humor por culpa de Hashirama e Izuna. (?)
> 
> La mención de Seto fue gracias a que estoy enamorada de los capítulos en los que aparecen de la colección de One-shot de Writingfish (idraax) y el spin-off de Lilili-cat (y todo lo que ella, Drelfina y bueno todos/as en general escriben).
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y si desean dejar un comentario, no importa si es una crítica, se acepta con cariño. ❤
> 
> PD: La carta sagrada/tratado sagrado vendría siendo como un acuerdo entre los clanes en los que se prohibía/permitía algunas cosas a cada clan por motivos religiosos. El Uchiha con los ojos rojos es un ejemplo y me gustaría explorar el de los otros pero soy una escritora floja. (?) Tal vez lo haga en el futuro.


End file.
